


skin like silk, face like glass

by atlas (songs)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Oneshot collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is springtime, Sakura is morning, Sakura is the slant of light between dreams and sleep. </p><p>(<i>cardcaptor sakura drabble collection, multiple pairings/gen</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pining

i.

Sakura is springtime, Sakura is morning, Sakura is the slant of light between dreams and sleep. But most of all, Sakura is Sakura. And that is why you love her.

It is not a surprise, when you find out Sakura has magic. You’ve known that all along. She doesn’t need keys or spells or cards to prove this; all she needs is to look your way and smile. If she is smiling at you, or for you, or with you—it doesn’t matter.

As long as Sakura is smiling, somewhere. You will be alright.

ii.

You are small. You fit well into small spaces. Like your mother’s time.

But you get lost in Sakura. She is nothing  _but_  time, and heart, and thought.  You amble through her mind with offerings: clothes, songs, gentle words. And Sakura takes all of them with grace, giving back all the more in kind.

And you know she doesn’t know. Sakura is many things, Sakura is Sakura, and Sakura is sometimes blind. You are okay with that. You are okay with her not knowing what your hands mean when they grasp for hers. You are okay with her not knowing about an eraser in a jewelry box. You are okay with her not knowing that every song you’ve sung is a love song, and that they are all for her.

You are okay, as long as she is. You are happy, so long as she is.

iii.

Sakura loves easily. Sakura loves everyone she meets, because that is who Sakura is.

Sakura loves you.

Sakura loves you in a way that is different, yet the same. But at the end of the day, the sun sets, the stars gleam, and Sakura loves you. She loves you, your voice, your costumes, your presence. You know this.

And she might never know how much this means to you. That is alright.  _You are alright._ Because the Sakura who loves is the Sakura  _you_ love. You don’t believe in fairytale wishes, or becoming her number one. You simply believe in Sakura.

And Sakura loves you.

iv.

Sometimes your memory lapses. Sometimes moments are drawn too short or too long and you awaken in places you don’t remember.

Sometimes you are lost. Sometimes your camera clamps off and you can’t catch what you’ve missed: of Sakura, her magic, her music. 

Sometimes you reach for something to keep you steady but nothing is there, nothing at all.

But then you remember.

And your heart settles.

 

_Sakura will always come for you._

v.

Something you’ve grown used to: Sakura’s back.

Something you’ve grown used to: your name in Sakura’s voice.

Something you’ve grown used to: Sakura holding you, Sakura crying for you, Sakura as a constant in all this magic, in all of  _everything._

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

Spring always blooms.

vi.

“Tomoyo-chan,” comes her voice, and you look up, beaming. “Good morning.”

Daylight glimmers through the class-window. It surrounds her like a halo; your breath almost catches.

 _I love you,_ you think, like always. It isn’t an erratic feeling, nor is it painful. It’s soft and lingering—like the touch of water, like the echo of a song.

“Good morning,” you say, like always. Sakura giggles, and you add, “I’m glad to see you, Sakura-chan.”


	2. moonglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my family."

Sakura awakens in a familiar room, to a familiar face. Yukito smiles down at her as she sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Memories of the previous night filter through her mind: training with Yue and Kero-chan at the park, using multiple Sakura cards at once, Tomoyo-chan videotaping—

“How did I get here?” she asks, at length. Her voice rasps along a yawn. “Isn’t this, um, Yukito-san’s…”

Yukito beams. “You were tired after practicing last night.  _He_ must’ve decided to take you to my house, since it’s closer…”

Sakura does not have to ask who ‘he’ is. Yukito rarely calls Yue by his name.

“Oh,” she says, blushing. “Aa, I’m sorry for troubling you, then. I…”

“I already spoke with Toya,” Yukito tells her, gently. “He knows you’re here, so he isn’t worried.”

“Onii-chan?” Sakura asks, head tilting. Her next thought comes suddenly, “What about Kero-chan! Where did he go off to? Wasn’t he with us?”

“He went with Tomoyo-chan,” Yukito says, putting a finger to his chin. “I think he said something about cake…”

 _That glutton,_ Sakura thinks, before a warmer realization settles:

_I can spend the morning with Yukito-san!_

As if reading her mind, Yukito laughs. “Would you like to have breakfast?”

Sakura nods eagerly. “I’ll help out!”

They end up eating rice and soup, while sitting out by the garden. Yukito has four extra shares, and Sakura watches him eat, fondly. Afterward, they have tarts for something sweet, and Sakura tucks a piece away for Kero-chan. Yukito notices this, lets out a chime of a giggle.

“Sakura-chan is very kind,” he says. “Always thinking of others.”

Sakura flushes at the compliment. A year ago, she might’ve looked away, or stammered. A year is a long time for a feeling to change.

Now, she says, “Not really. It might just be a habit, I guess…”

“Hm.” Yukito leans back, gazing up to the sky-light. “Our habits say who we are, I think.”

Sakura brightens. “That means Yukito-san is very healthy. Because he has a habit of eating a lot!”

Rather than mirth, these words are met with silence. Yukito’s expression is somber when he looks down, and says, “Sakura-chan?”

 She swallows.  _Did I say something wrong?_  

“…Yes?”

“What…” Yukito starts, stops. “What is my other like?”

Sakura stares. Of all the questions he could’ve asked her, that is the one she’d least expected. She isn’t quite collected when she manages:

“You mean…Yue-san?”

“Mm,” Yukito murmurs, bringing his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry for putting you on the spot. I was just…wondering about him? It’s strange, because he’s me, and I’m him, but I don’t really know much about him? You and Toya seem to know him best…and…”

It’s jarring, to see Yukito like this.  _Frail, nervous._ It is sort of like watching a castle crumble, or a bird slip from the sky. For a long moment, Sakura is silent, unsure of how to fix this. But then she looks to Yukito, again, and it’s like magic, how easily she finds it to speak.

“Yue-san is kind,” she says, in a soft tone. “Yue-san is brave and gentle, even though he seems a bit harsh. He takes care of me, with Kero-chan. I like him a lot.”

A beat passes, before Yukito says, “I’m glad to hear that. I’m glad he’s protecting you.”

He  _does_ sound glad, Sakura thinks. But he also sounds somewhat sad.

Just like that, Sakura  _knows_.

“Yukito-san,” she says, firmly. “Do you remember what I told you? That time when we went to the fair, and we were in that room with the stars?”

Yukito blinks. “Sakura-chan…”

“I like you,” she tells him, with a smile. “I like you…and it’s not…it isn’t how you like my brother. It’s sort of like…how  _I_ like my brother, you know? And it’s a special like. It’s different from how I like Yue-san, because you’re two different people. Yue-san might help me with magic things, and I like that! But Yukito-san is the one who will make breakfast with me and play games with me. It’s…a different ‘like’. Because you’re different. You’re—”

_You’re my family._

The words shake. Sakura, then, takes a breath, and waits. She doesn’t wait for more than a second, but the time stretches out far and long. It’s like the afterglow of a confession, but not. Sakura hadn’t confessed anything that Yukito-san hadn’t already known, after all.

_Right?_

In a whisper, Yukito says, “Sakura-chan.”

It’s the quietest she’s ever heard him, but his voice still pierces into her thoughts.

“Yes?” she asks, mouth dry.

He leans in closer, hand brushing over the part of her hair. In that same, quiet, voice, he says:

“Thank you.”

His hand is trembling, along with his voice.

_Thank you._

And Sakura understands.


End file.
